worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamato Class Battleship
Background The Yamato-class battleships were battleships of the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) constructed and operated during World War II. Displacing 72,000 long tons (73,000 t) at full load, the vessels "were the largest and most powerful battleships ever built.6 The class carried the largest naval artillery ever fitted to a warship, nine 460-millimetre (18.1 in) naval guns, each capable of firing 2,998-pound (1,360 kg) shells over 26 miles (42 km). Two battleships of the class (Yamato and Musashi) were completed, while a third (Shinano) was converted to an aircraft carrier during construction. Due to the threat of American submarines and aircraft carriers, both Yamato and Musashi spent the majority of their careers in naval bases at Brunei, Truk, and Kure—deploying on several occasions in response to American raids on Japanese bases—before participating in the Battle of Leyte Gulf in October 1944, as part of Admiral Kurita's Centre Force. Musashi was sunk during the course of the battle by American carrier airplanes. Shinano was sunk ten days after her commissioning in November 1944 by the submarine USS Archer-Fish, while Yamato was sunk in April 1945 during Operation Ten-Go. Model Type - Battleship Class - Yamato Class Crew - 2767 SDC By Location Main Hull - 100 000 Hull per 40 ft - 1 800 Drive Propeler - 4 200 ea 18" Guns - 7 500 ea Main Turrets - 11 000 ea Secondary Turrets - 3 300 ea 25mm guns - 300 ea 13mm guns - 120 ea Superstructure - 35 000 AR - 16 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard handgun rounds and upto and including 40mm rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Surface Speed - 50kph Range - 13 300km Statistics Length - 263m overall, 256m at the waterline Width - 38.9m overall Weight - 72 000 tons displacement Cargo - 6 months of consumables for the crew Power System - 12 Kanpon boilers, driving 4 steam turbines 150,000 shp (110 MW) four 3-bladed propellers, 6 m (19 ft 8 in) diameter Cost - millions Weapons Weapon Type - 18.1" cannons (9, 3 per turret) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 42km Damage - 1d6x1000 H.E., 1d4x1000 A/P Rate Of Fire - 1 every other melee Payload - 55 per gun Bonuses - na Weapon Type - triple 155mm guns (2) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 23km Damage - HE 6d6x100+600 per triple blast, AP 8d6x100+600 per triple blast Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - 120 triple blasts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - dual 127mm guns (6) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 17km Damage - HE 2d6x100+200 per dual blast, AP 4d4x100+200 per dual blast Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - 130 dual blasts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - triple 25mm guns (8) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2500m Damage - 6d6x10 per triple blast Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 200 triple blasts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - dual 13mm guns (13) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6x10+30 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 200 dual bursts Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties +1 strike with weapon systems Cannot dodge Systems of Note Aircraft - 4 Aichi E13A, 3 Mitsubishi F1M Targeting System References Used Wikipedia Encyclopedia of Modern Warcraft